fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alana Heartilly
|-|Royal Dress= |-|Red Wings Dress= Summary Alana Heartlily is a character in Astiria. She is the princess of the Heartily family and a close friend to Zephyr. Backstory Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 8-A | At least 7-B | 7-A Name: Princess Alana Heartlily Origin: Astiria ''' '''Gender: Female Age: 11 '''(Inquisitors Arc), 12 (Rest of part 1) '''Classification: Anubis, Princess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Magic, Electricity manipulation, Air manipulation, Darkness manipulation, Ice manipulation, Light Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Statistics Enhancement, Portal Creation, Forcefields | All abilities enhanced, plus Dark Ice Manipulation (Alana is able to infuse dark-element mana into her ice magic) | Same as Before, Plus Necromancy (Revived Aegis) | Same as Before Attack Potency: City Block Level '(Knocked out Zephyr with a single 3-Glyph Spell, scattered the Inquisitor Rooks with a sentry glyph) | '''Multi-City Block Level '(Significantly stronger than before) | 'City Level '(Revived the Dragon King Aegis via Necromancy; Such a feat possesses a "Dragon's Worth" of Mana) | 'Mountain Level '(Comparable to Lief's Servants, as she defeated Frost) 'Speed: Subsonic+ '(Faster than Zephyr at this point) | 'Supersonic '(Should be comparable to Zephyr) | '''Massively Hypersonic '''via Powerscaling | '''Massively Hypersonic Durability: City Block Level '(Took her own glyphs exploding in her face a few times) | '''Multi-City Block Level '(Significantly tougher than before) | Likely '''City Level | Mountain Level Lifting Strength: Normal Human Striking Strength: Normal Human Stamina: High '(Can run around and climb in desert heat) 'Intelligence: Surprisingly well-versed for her age.' '''knowledgeable on magic. Was able to figure out a book of glyphs without being able to read them. A surprisingly quick thinker, as she was able to outwit several inquisitors. 'Range: Melee, Unknown''' with magic (Can lay down long-lasting glyph traps) Weaknesses: Has a speech impediment Standard Equipment: '''A spellbook '''Key: Vandole Arc | Black Swan Arc | Purge Arc | War of the Dragons Arc Notable attacks and Techniques Glyphs: Despite her age, Alana is a notably talented Magic-user, thanks to the books on glyphs she's read. Glyphs are a special kind of magic that allow the user to create magic circles of the elements, and more talented users can stack these magic circles in different orders for different effects. Glyphs are first created by casting a "Base", a blank magic circle. From there, the user can stack elements on top of the base. Users of Glyphs are called Sorcerers, Sorceresses if they are female. * Single Glyphs: '''These glyphs conjure up spheres of their respective elements in midair until the glyph is broken or dispelled. Skilled mages can use this as a source for elementalism. The elements Alana can use are: ** '''Fire ** Ice ** Thunder ** Water ** Wind ** Earth ** Metal ** Mana ** Dark ** Light * Double Glyphs: '''Here is where things get complicated. To have a separate effect, each glyph has to have one ring just outside of the base, and one other different element as the second ring. These effects can be mixed and matched nigh-countless times, but there are a series of documented double glyphs. ** '''Incinerator (Wind + Fire): '''Creates a short-range vacuum that draws nearby objects in. Once inside the glyph, they are heated up and melted. Some use this as a way to smelt metals. ** '''Swift Soul (Wind + Thunder): '''Placed under a person, this increases their speed and reaction times greatly. ** '''Rabbit's Foot (Wind + Earth): '''Placed beneath a person, this increases their leg strength, tripling their jumping height. ** '''Ironskin (Metal + Earth): '''Placed beneath a person, this increases the toughness of their skin, allowing them to withstand greater wounds. ** '''Detonator (FIre + Metal): '''This glyph can be placed in any number wished. Once one is pressed, all of them violently explode after three sharp beeps. ** '''Media Ring (Light + Water): '''This glyph is applied directly to wounds, healing it in seconds. However, large wounds can't be healed by it. ** '''Portal (Mana + Wind): '''This Glyph is applied twice to two objects, allowing users to go between them. * '''Triple Glyphs ** Trap (Dark + Wind + Another Element): '''This glyph is placed on a surface, and then fades out. Whenever someone gets too close to it, it explodes in a dark version of the third ring applied, bypassing resistance to said element (unless the target also resists darkness) ** '''Barrier (Mana + Metal + Light): Projects a shield that is nearly impenetrable. Can be planted on any surface and in great numbers, provided that the planter has enough mana to spare. Creating a dome shield requires the Wind ring to be added. ** Communication Ring (Wind + Metal + Thunder): A glyph that can be projected over the caster’s ear to allow for two-way communication between one to another, provided that the other has a Comm Ring as well. * Further Beyond ** Sentry (Earth + Wind + Metal + Another Element): '''This glyph generates a small orb that, when a fourth element is added, repeatedly shoots that element at nearby opponents. The fourth element must be replenished. '''Evocation: '''formed by using Mana to create and control the elements. Alana in particular is able to use ice elementalism, though she doesn't yet have much control over it. * '''Cooldown: '''Alana forms tiny ice crystals inside her body. This allows her to keep cool even in desert heat. The ice will not melt unless she wills it to. * '''Flash Freeze: '''Alana freezes a target solid. However, she only did this once, on accident. * '''Icicle Spear: '''Alana forms a series of ice spears and launches them. * '''Ice Blade: '''Alana forms a giant sword made of Ice, which she can lift as if it was weightless. * '''Dark Ice Spear: '''By pouring dark element into her ice, Alana creates a spear of purple frozen water, possessing greater piercing power. '''Transmutation: '''Alana has shown the ability to change the state of matter, as she's turned water into ice and back again. '''Incantation: The basest application of Spirit Energy, using specific magic words. * Portus: Creates a portal for easy transportation. However, the user has to know where the destination is. * Dispel: Used to dispel magic. This was able to undo a barrier large enough to surround a village. Misc. Height: 5' Weight: 99 lbs Hair: Black, Blue-Green post-Lunarians Eyes: Green Date of Birth: 7'''th of Sun, 1822 '''Birthplace: '''The Moon '''Species: '''Lunarian/Anubis '''Likes: '''Sand, Exploration, Nighttime, Magic '''Dislikes: Cold, Royalty Hobbies: Reading, Sneaking off Affilities: '''Thunder, Ice '''Main Theme: Combat Theme: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mages Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Children Category:Astiria Category:Metal Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 8